1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electronic dictionary device that offers the functions of a paper dictionary. While having the advantage of being capable of squeezing data of many dictionaries into a small package, as well as many other advantages, the electronic dictionary device is less convenient to use than a paper dictionary.
With a paper dictionary, when you open the dictionary to a page on which, for example, an entry word to be referred to and its explanatory information have been printed, you can easily grasp the place where a suitable word meaning and examples to be referred to are written. However, with the electronic dictionary device, since the limitation of the display area prevents all of the retrieved entry word and its explanatory explanation from being surveyed at a glance, it is difficult to easily grasp the description parts of a suitable word meaning and examples to be referred to.
To overcome this problem, one of the conventional electronic dictionary devices has realized the function of enabling the user to obtain a quick glance at the dictionary by displaying not only a word meaning list corresponding to an entry word surrounded with a frame in a part of the display screen but also explanatory information corresponding to the word meaning specified in the word meaning list in another part of the screen. One of such electronic dictionary devices has been disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-241711.
However, in the conventional electronic dictionary device, characters cannot be written by hand as needed in a place where a desired entry word and its explanatory information appear in such a manner that the former are related to the latter, or the place where a desired entry word appears cannot be found out from the contents written on a sticky note as with the paper dictionary.